


Mine

by supervengerslock



Series: Hey, Stephen [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Kissing in the Rain, Nightmares, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: Stephen has nightmares and the two of them have a fight.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/You
Series: Hey, Stephen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463464
Kudos: 9





	Mine

You are the best thing that’s ever been mine

Y/N was still getting used to the old mansion. The creak of the staircase, the dusty couch that looked like it belonged in some grandmother’s house, the room full of magical artifacts that could possibly kill you if not used properly. It had been a year since they moved in, a year since they’d gotten back together.

She flicked on the lights in the kitchen. There were many nights like this, where she couldn’t sleep a wink even if she tried.

Being co-masters of the New York Sanctum with Stephen meant that that had to be ready for anything, to not let down their guard. Yet they were still human. She made some herbal tea, which usually calmed her down, and sat at the kitchen table, sipping the tea in silence.

~

Stephen opened his eyes. He was in the car, careening off the cliff in slow motion. He felt every shard of glass cut into his skin. The car hit the ground and flipped over and over again until his vision faded to black.

The next nightmare was even worse. It was back when thou and him were fighting Kaecilius in the sanctum, you had given him your sword and gotten stabbed by the magic spear, the one meant for him.

You were lying on the ground in front of him, bleeding out from the wound. He fumbled around, searching for a sling ring, anything, but came up empty.

This wasn’t how it went… You’d still had your sling ring, he got you to the hospital, he’d saved you.. So why were you dying in front of him?

The scene around him changed again. Everything was blindingly purple.

“You’ve come to die,” a booming voice said as he turned around as Dormammu’s giant fist descended upon him and crushed him to death.

He woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy, hoping for the comfort of Y/N, disappointed to find the other side of the bed cold. Insomnia.

He got out of bed and pulled on his robe perforce heading down the stairs, where he would surely find her.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” she asked from her spot at the kitchen table. He shook his head, taking the seat across from her.

“Insomnia or nightmares?” she asks.

“Nightmares,” he answers. She passes him a cup of herbal tea and he mutters a ‘thanks.’

“You still seem a bit spooked, was it a bad one?” He didn’t answer.

“That bad huh?” she asks. “Stephen, you know we can’t get anywhere if you don’t talk to me..”

“I don’t want to talk about it okay?!” he snaps.

“God, you always do this, you push me away instead of letting me help you. You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

“Stop pitying me,” he says angrily.

“I’m not pitying you, Stephen.”

“Then what are you doing here? You just love a sob story, don’t you?” He says harshly.

“Stephen, don’t say something you don’t mean,” she warns him.

“Is that what I am to you now? Poor Stephen Strange! A charity case, he finally needs me to take care of him. You care SO much, don’t you?” He yells.

Y/N stands as silent tears run down her cheeks and she runs out the door.

“Shit,” Stephen mutters before hurrying after her.

It was pouring rain and Y/N was freezing in her pajamas. Stephen caught up to her.

“Go ahead and do it,” she says.

“Do what?” he asks.

“Break up with me.”

“Y/N, I’m not breaking up with you,” he says. “I’ll never leave you, I’m in this forever. I remember how we felt sitting on the Eiffel tower, and every time I look at you, it’s like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter. She is the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

“Oh, Stephen!” she runs into his arms, looking up puzzled when the rain stops. Stephen has conjured an umbrella.

“I’ll always have an umbrella for you, babe,” he says. “Let’s go home.”

The two of them entered the sanctum, their clothes soaked through, so both of them changed. Neither of them could sleep, so they sat on the couch and watched movies.

Halfway through the movie, Stephen could feel himself falling back asleep.

Fire. Everything was on fire around him. He was in an unfamiliar room, he couldn’t see two feet in front of his face. A figure approached.

“Stephen!” it called. It was Y/N.

“Don’t! You’ll get burned!” he calls to her. She comes closer. She must not have heard him.

Y/N finally comes into view, tears fall into her cheeks as she looks up at him. She goes to hug him, but her arms go right through.

“What is happening?” he asks, looking down at his body.

“You’re not really here,” she says. “I promise, I’ll find you. I will always find you.”

This dream fades into another, they are surrounded by the stars. Stephen was completely paralyzed by this creature standing before him, putting needles all over his body. He took in his surroundings. They were in a spaceship.

He sees two figures descend from above, Y/N and her father. The creature was saying something, he wasn’t listening, all he could concentrate on was her. The creature turned to face them.

“…could end your friend’s life in a second.”

The creature looks over at Y/N. “Your woman has come to rescue you, magician,” he says.

Y/N takes out her sword. “Release him or I’ll gut you like a fish,” she demands.

“Your fate will be the same as his,” the creature states. “Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.”

Stephen wanted to scream, to move, to help, but he couldn’t. All he could do was watch in horror as the creature killed Y/N and her father.

The dream transitions into another, they were on a desolate planet, it was him, Y/N, Tony, and a bunch of Strangers fighting a purple giant. The purple giant stood above you, about to deliver the fatal blow. Stephen scrambled up to stop him.

“Stop!”

Stephen.

Stephen!

He opened his eyes as Y/N shook him awake. It took him a moment to realize he was back in the sanctum.. He must have fallen asleep on the couch.

“Everything’s alright, you’re safe. You’re alright. You’re here with me,” she says, trying to calm him. “You were having another nightmare.”

“Thanks,” he says.

“You look exhausted,” she observes.

“Speak for yourself,” he replies.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” she says, helping him up off the couch. He was so tired he could barely make it up to the bedroom by himself.

“You need sleep too,” he says, lying in the bed, looking up at Y/N.

“I will,” she lies. She goes towards the door and turns off the light.

“Wait,” Stephen says, and she turns around. “Stay with me?”

Y/N gets into the other side of the bed. She plays with Stephen’s hair while he falls into a peaceful slumber, and eventually her eyelids start to get heavy and she falls asleep as well.

Light streamed through the windows as Y/N opened her eyes. Stephen has an arm thrown around her, he was snoring away.

She sat up quietly and stretched, trying not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. Her efforts were futile as he stirred moments later.

“Any dreams?” Y/N asks.

“Just one,” he answers. “It was a good one.”

“Oh?” she asks, turning around on the mattress. “Do tell.”

“You and I get married and we have three kids. Two girls and a boy,” he says, smiling.

“That sounds nice… Maybe one day,” she says.

“One day? Why not now?” Stephen asks. Y/N laughs.

“Are you crazy? We’re not even married!”

Yet. Stephen smiles to himself. He could see it.


End file.
